User blog:LaithXRDL55/Epic XRDL Rap Battles of History 2 Usain Bolt Vs. Sonic the Hedgehog
Well this is my second rap battle My first was George Washington Vs. Captain America and I'm making this a series and please give me feedback or things I should fix and more so enjoy: (Note: All covers made by J1coupe) Epic XRDL Rap Battles of History 2 Usain Bolt Vs. Sonic the Hedgehog Epic Rap Battles of History Usain Bolt Vs. Sonic the Hedgehog BEGIN!!!!!! Usain Bolt: I’m Usain, also known as the lightnin’ bolt If I was electrical I’ll be faster than 1,000,000 volts You’re called sonic yeah, I heard about you Listen hedgehog I’ll hand you back to your zoo I raced Beijing and won with untied shoes You want to be a roasted hedgehog will you choose Makin’ 20 mills a year, can you beat that? I need the same amount of paper to list everything you suck at Sonic: You know why I'll beat you, 'cuz I run forward and backwards The one thing that I can’t count, is the number of my awards Suck it bitch I can run faster than 3,000 km per hour You’re a sweaty black man you really need a shower I’m making gaming awesome since 1991 You want to race 3 miles? Whoop I’m done Run as fast as you can with your stomach full of nuggets While I'm getting my bullets between your mom's brackets Usain Bolt: As long as I'm in great shape, nobody beats me, for sure You're just a donkey kong rippoff, while I'm on a world tour I'm destroying world records, getting gold medals While you're on the line waiting to make out with knuckles Look, there's a lightning bolt, well think fast Sorry I didn't realize, that this'll make a blast (Sonic gets striked by a lightning bolt and explodes so what will happen no... What is this red thing running so fast it's the "The Flash") The Flash: Hey it's scarlet speedster in the house, did you know that? I saw you once in a parrallel universe actually running fast From my speed I can time travel, so I would kill you in the past And then finally I can get rid of this Jamaican dick at last You battled sonic well this'll sure be different Well let's have race, I'll walk while you'll sprint Yea I remembered now you're the dog in the disney movie right Sorry I can't respect you, 'cuz you're black while I'm white I don't care about the money you make in dollars or cash I saved the world, shut up, 'cuz you just got owned by the flash Who Won?! Who's Next ??? You Decide Epic *swift of air* Rap Battles of History Who Won? Sonic the Hedgehog Usain Bolt The Flash Trivia *This is the first battle to have more than 2 rappers *Bolt in the disney movie is reffered to in this battle *Flash had the longest verse in all the battles Category:Blog posts